Death Battle!
by Gensokyo Storyteller
Summary: Battles between characters from distant dimensions until the strongest stands!
1. Po vs Pinkie Pie

I do not own the characters, nor the show "Death Battle"  
Po belongs to Dreamworks Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena belong to My Little Pony

Boomstick: Randomness, a force of unpredictable nature. Wiz: And these two take random to a whole new level.

Boomstick: Pinkie Pie, Party Pony and element of Laughter.

Wiz: And Po the Panda, the accidental Dragon Warrior

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!

Po The Panda

W: Po, the legendary Dragon Warrior foretold in legends. Student of Master Shifu, bumbling, clumsy and gluttonous. B: He semi-leads the Furious Five,formed by Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane and Tigress.  
Surprisingly but true, he's the strongest. W: But let's dig into this roly-poly jolly guy's gloomy past. Po was orphaned at a young age by the power hungry Shen.  
B: I wanna rule the world and be a bad guy, I'm a Shredder-like Peacock!  
W: He was then raised by a noodle chef Mr Ping. B: Samus wasn't the only one who was grown up by birdbrains.  
W: As he grew up he dreamed of becoming a master kung fu artist. After an accident, fate chose Po to become the legendary Dragon Warrior.  
B: Did really Oogway find the Dragon Warrior in this giant Penny Ling? Seriously!

W: Soon after Master Shifu started training Po, he realized that traditional styles of martial arts wouldn't make Po effective. B: So the two pioneered a new form of martial art, using HIS MASSIVE BODY. And I ain't lying, they succeeded. W: Po being six foot two, two hundred and sixty pounds. He uses swift powerful strikes, mixed with improvised strikes. Despite his massive size, Po is arguably the fastest of Furious Five.

W:But Po's most powerful skill is his uncanny ability to master, and alterpowerful kungfu techniques after seeing them once, like two of the twelve impossible ways of kung fu, the Mongolian Fire Ball and the Rising Wind Hammer, or the Golden Lotus Jutsu, which can blind the enemies for some minutes. B: He can deflect cannonballs and dangerous shit like that in a breeze! W:Also, he can use his friends Fearsome Five to perform extreme kung fu techniques.  
B: Ooh, ooh! I know them: The Leaping Monkey, which can save him from pits, The Mantis Fury,a striking slide that can stun his enemies, The Viper Crush, which, well... crushes his enemies ' bones, The Spinning Feather Blossom, which can pierce into his enemies defenses, and, finally, the deadly Iron Claws. They were helpful to kick Tai Lung's jeopardy ass! W:Despite his massive strength and his high- leveled acrobatics, Po is far from perfect, while arguably the greatest martial artist in the Kung fu Panda universe. He lacks true intelligence. B; His clumsy nature often puts himself and others in danger. But we don't care, coz that's why he's cute. W: And finally his biggest weakness is his over dependence on deus ex machina during the climax of his movies and the main event episodes. B: He loves kung fu as much as we love him.

"I LOVE KUNG FU!"

W: He really does.

Pinkie Pie

B: Pinkamena Diane Pie, better known as Pinkie Pie. The Element of Laughter, and Baker in training. Pinkie was raised on a rock farm, living with an Amish Family W: Wait, what?! B: Yes, Wiz. a ROCK farm. Where she spent most of her time pushing rocks from one side of the field to other. Just some really annoying shit.  
W: That is until the one fateful day, when a rainbow from the sky showed Pinkie a type of magic that awakened her love of joy laughter and PARTIES.  
B: And something even worse of which we'll talk later.  
W: From that day onward, Pinkie refined and mastered her craft, most fans misinterpret Pinkie as a party pony, while true she loves parties. Pinkies special talent is actually bringing joy, making her special talent the most diverse of the entire Mane cast.  
B: Really? How can you tell?! W: Pinkie Pie has arguably the largest set of skills of all earth ponies. And her talent arguably put her on footing with most mid, to low high level unicorns. She's a fourth wall breaker, while not to mention the level of full knowledge of her cartoon nature. She has the ability to shatter the already soft physics of the My Little Pony universe, such as slowing her decent mid fall, temporary levitation, coiling her neck, popping of nowhere, flying with a couple of balloons. B: MacGyver didn't die. He just reincarnated into a pony! W: Her tail is also prehensile, able to grab lift and carry things with it. She's able to balloon herself up and manipulate hammer space, pulling things out of non existence. And finally she is able to rip a hole in space, entering the black space at the end of episodes.

B: But She has techniques that are above the rest. W: The first is the party cannon, Pinkie whips out a cannon firing a literal party.  
B: But while this may seem non-lethal at first, it had no problem kicking tons of changeling asses! Not once, but twice!

W: But when the lights of joy go off, she becomes the monster known by the name of Pinkamena,or Mrs Cupcakes. B: In this state of mind and soul, she is the absolute negative equity of Pinkie. While the jekylly Pinkie being joyful and childish, the hydey Pinkamena is more mournful and mature. And, let's face it, she is hotter.  
W: Boomstick, what the fuck are you saying?! Are you insane?  
B: Uhh... No, I'm just saying she is a little Jason in pony coat. W: *sighs *And finally, while not the physically strongest pony. She more then makes up for it in raw speed. Pinkie is the only Pony, Pegasi or Unicorn capable of keeping up with Rainbow Dash, while not fast enough to actually catch Rainbow Dash she can keep up with her.  
B: But, she can catch her up as Pinkamena...  
W: Enough, Booms. No-one has read Cupcakes! B: Wiz, you're just a party blower.

W: But Pinkie's weakness lies in her greatest strength. She a pony of joy, meaning she has the least true combat abilities of all mane six.  
B: Pinkie, you're awesome. Keep this party going.

"I know what this calls for... A PARTY!"

W: Now, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.  
B: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Pinkie Pie was marching around, singing "Chimicherry, Cherrichanga...". Suddenly, she stumbled across a large figure, wearing a large hat, meditating.  
"HI THERE!", she greeted happily. "Enough talking. Let's fight. Sha-shu-ho!", the figure standed on his feet, took off his hat and golden gears and got on a fighting stance.

FIGHT!

"Too Easy!" Pinkie giggled and started using her party gears, like her favorite #1 glove and the Balloon Pumper. Po, who knew that they were not funny at all, avoided to get hit.  
He began attacking back with his Leaping Monkey to jump on her to block her party rampage. With a flick of his fingers, he hazed her mind and made her forget what was she doing. "Huh?!", she goshed. Po got the time to knock her back away with his Rising Wind Hammer, which made her go through some trees. "Are you loco in the coco?!", she mocked him, and started a ramming rush to headbutt him. Just before she could hit him, Po closed his eyes and used the Golden Lotus Jutsu. For Pinkie everything went blank. She was blind. "Who turned off the lights?!", she said, really worried. Thus gave Po the time to use the Mantis Fury, which made her trip, and the Spinning Feather Blossom to knock her , shortly after, the surprised gulp turned into a sadistic laughter, her bubbly mane became straight. She transformed herself into Pinkamena. "Shit, I should have seen that coming", mumbled Po. Pinkamena rushed into him and hit him very hard in the chest. " What?! How could you get where I was?" "Pinkie Sense.". He couldn't get her for a few hits, then he understood her pattern and began avoid her rushes. "Heh, is that all you've got?!" Alas, she hit him with a powerful buck into his back, making him fall backwards. "Any last wishes, sugarcube?" she said in a seductive tone. Po smirked " I wish to see you burn in Hell, you wretched demon!" and hit her face with a Mongolian Fire Ball, burning half of her face. "OWWW FUCK, MY FACE IS BURNING! I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! AND THIS IS A PINKIE PROMISE!". Pinkamena started to rush, using the Fourth Wall Break various times and hitting him very hard, until she disappeared. Po sat down and huffed to state where she might have been. "Front...Back...Left...Right...Above...BELOW!"Po realized, as he punched the ground beneath him. He then kept on landing punches in her face, concluding with his two favorite Co-op Jutsus, Viper Crush, with which he crushed her left arm, and the Iron Claws, which threw her away. She rapidly got up, with her Party Cannon ready to fire. "Bye-bye, silly filly", she said, her face, halfly melted away. She charged up the cannon to the maximum power, aimed to the chubby panda and fired. Po seemed in trouble, but then, he remembered all the trainings of storing energ with Shifu and Oogway. He just closed his eyes and started using the technique with which he saved the Peace Village from Shen, the Energy Deflection. He got the bullet from the Party Cannon into his paws, transforming it into pure energy and firing it back at her. The clash with the insane pony was lethal, as Pinkamena was blown up into pink smithereens. "Never break a Pinkie Promise, you always say that.", said Po, proudly.

KO !

B: Nooo! Why did this happen?! W: Po's longer attitude to fighting made him the best candidate to victory. Plus, Pinkie Pie's energy began to shrink after she became Pinkamena. Plus the variety of skills in Po's side were absolutely much more than the Pinkie ones.  
B: So was for the final blow, which was deflected which such ease, even though she charged her own Party Cannon to the maximum power.  
W: Po overmatched Pinkie Pie in strength and speed. There was no way she could win with him, even though she was really close. B: You better believe he got tricks up his sleeve, see him dominate cause he's the muthafuckin' Dragon Warrior!  
W: The winner is Po the Panda.

B: Next time on Death Battle!

A girl with reddish hair walking on the street, her eyes lit in a cat-like sight.  
"Found you, Keiichi - kun."

VS

A boy into a purple room after a dream hears the words of a pink haired girl.  
"It's all right, Yukki, I'll protect you." 


	2. Rena Ryugu vs Yuno Gasai

I do not own the characters, nor the show "Death Battle", which belongs to Rena Ryugu belongs to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Yuno Gasai belongs to Mirai Nikki

Wiz: Wherever in the world there is a hero, there is always his other half, completing his couple. Boomstick: And these two girls are no exception, even if sometimes they are the ones wearing the trousers.

W: Rena Ryugu, Hinamizawa's angel and savior. B: And Yuno Gasai, Sakurami's serial killer/stalker

B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick,  
W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!

Rena Ryugu

Wiz: Rena Ryugu is the main female protagonist of Higurashi Boomstick: Aww, she's so cute... How can she be a Yandere? "USODA!" Holy shit! W: She is the daughter of a lawyer and of one of the greatest actresses in the world,  
Regina Umizoki.  
B: But Mr Ryugu wasn't a loyal husband. He was bringing also an extra-marriage relation with Reiko Mizuki, which is also the lover of Teppei Hojo, the current leader of the Hojo family in Hinamizawa.  
W: As a result of this, her parents divorced and sent her to a school in a nearby village, Okinomiya. Alas, things didn't go well in there. Infact, she began to hear voices about coming back to Hinamizawa.  
B: She destroyed all the windows in her school and beat three boys to death with an iron bat. Whoa, she's a monster. W: Back in her hometown, she met Keiichi, and though she doubted about her new friend's honesty, she has a crush on him B: Yeah, but the boys here are for the battle!  
W: Oh, sorry. The fact that Rena Ryugu is what she is lies in the fact that she becomes a demonish person whenever hurt physically or psychologically. B: She can count on a huge amount of weapons, such as her favorite cleaver, Satoshi's bat (just for some times), huge ass knives and an iron tube. Not to mention she is a pretty good boxer as well. She's a pro both in solo action and group fighting. Look what she made when against the Yamainu!  
W: Her biggest weakness lies in the fact that she is a little too gullible. Anything you say, she's the kind of girl that believes you anyway. B: I gotta say, she is absolutely the cutest character...

"Did someone say CUUUTE?" I'M GONNA TAKE IT HOME! "

B: ... Ehhh nevermind.

Yuno Gasai

W: Life results are important, for you and your parents, but sometimes they can lock you up. B: And when we talk about Yuno Gasai 's past, the "lock up" thing is real. W: She also had a sad life until she joined for the first time Deus Survival game. Here, she met Yukiteru and made her way to the top, with the only target to get to kill Yukiteru lastly and become a God. B: But as a God she came back into another past, killed her second self and disguised as her until the second Yukiteru realized that she wasn't the REAL Yuno. Gg, guy, too bad it's too late to come back. W: As a human, she can master both katana sword play and machine gun using, sometimes both of them. As a god, her powers are above the rest, creating holes in the non-existence and summoning fire and her esper named Murmur. B: That Murmur? Nah... *Super Murmur Showing * Holy shit! How's that even possible?! W: This is Murmur without her bracelets, she doesn't seem to stop attacking until her victim is good as dead. B: Next time I'm going to Japan, I'll remember not to anger these evil spirits. W: Her most powerful weapon, the Yukki 's diary, is also her greatest weaknesses, because she can find out what's happening to Yukiteru, but not what's happening around her, making it completely useless in this battle. B: Whatever you may say, she still is awesome.

W: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. B: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Yuno is walking around in a pink bunny suit. She suddenly stops and takes her helmet off. "Whew, sure is hot today, isn't it? I hope Yukki is fine... I really would like to go to the beach with him. " As she fantasize, she hears something in the air. "Cuuuute! Gonna take it home with meee!" a girl with reddish hair rushes towards the bunny. "Huh? You're not a bunny! Then if you are not a bunny, what in Kanafuchi are you? "  
Yuno saw this is coming so she slashed her bunny suit apart. " What am I, you ask? Let's put it this way... I'm your worst nightmare. "

FIGHT!

Yuno began to hit her enemy with cruelness, then she slashed her away. "Too easy" she chanted until she felt something hard hit her head very hard. "You.. How did you? " Rena smirked,with demon eyes: "As you can see, I'm no pushover. And I'm not gonna fall against you!". She roared and aimed at the girl with the katana. The battle kept on rising until Yuno shot her twice in the left arm. "You say you are a demon, eh? Well then, I shall get rid of you, cos' I AM GOD! (every reference to demonic hedgehogs are purely casual)". After saying that, she began to cast fireballs from her hands. Rena was firstly scared, but then she remembered the baseball training with Keiichi, grabbed the legendary bat which first belonged to Satoshi and swung the demonic fireballs back to Yuno,weakening her. "Not enough! Murmur, get rid of your bond rings". The angry imp started rushing against Rena and started attacking her. Rena seemed down for good. "Murmur, finish her.", cackled Yuno. But, as soon as the imp was approaching, something hit its chin, knocking it out. "Too late, girlie ", said Yuno before crushing Rena with a Dimensional Orb.  
Rena woke up in what it seemed her house. "Rena, breakfast is ready!", said a feminine voice. "M-Mom?! My parents broke up six years ago, what's happening... This is all your fault... " she tried to say Yuno, but the result was a weird buzz, like from a TV without signal. "This is your world, a world where I don't exist and everything is just as perfect." "It's all a lie. " As Rena said this, that idle world started to crumble. "What? This wasn't supposed to happen! Aren't you a gullible girl?" Yuno was clearly shitting her pants. "I'm fine with that.", said Rena. After an earthquake, Yuno saw the dimensional orb being cut in half. Rena was free. Also, she was healed from her wounds. "Get ready to die, Yuno!". Rena rushed forward, and so did her rival. But when they clashed, a horrifying shriek came out from one of their mouths. After they landed, the one who stood up first was Rena, extremely exhausted. Yuno stood too, but some seconds later, her head slid off from her body. "Pathetic.", stated Rena before walking away.

KO! *scene in which Rena takes Yuno's head, willing to take it home *

B: Actually, I saw this coming! W: Rena's attitude to battle made her the best candidate to victory. Also, the dimensional orb in the original source wasn't a real threath, even though Yukiteru nearly fell for it.  
B: Only because Yukiteru is a douche, it doesn't mean Yuno is useless. W: Her greatest weapon, Yukki's Diary, is also her biggest fault. It can scan what is happening around Yukiteru, but not what's happening around her. B: True.  
W: The winner is Rena Ryugu.

Next time on death battle

A purple baby dragon walks around, following an alicorn. "Wait, Princess Twilight."

VS

An adult dragon is celebrating for his dragonfly " Well, Hunter, it's not an everyday thing that a dragon finds his dragonfly." 


	3. Spyro The Dragon vs Spike

I do not own the characters, nor the show "Death Battle", which belongs to Spyro belongs to Activision Spike and Spikezilla belong to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

W: Dragons, mythical creatures soaring the sky. fearful, mighty and awesome

B: But when it comes to this two... we have to reconsider the history of dragons.

W: Spike, the baby dragon pet of Princess Twilight

B: And Spyro, the legendary hero of The Land of Dragons.

B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Spike

W: Every hero of respect needs a sidekick by his side, so does a princess of Friendship. And the one and only capable of doing this is Spike B: But look at him, he's so cuuuute... *looks G1 model * Eeehhh nevermind, keep talking W: Spike might seem cute, but he is a little bastard. He is born in the Village of Dragons, his mother being Crackle, the legendary dragon who fought for the princesses against the evil Discord. Twilight Twinkle first hatched him and since then, he's been a powerful tool to the original Core Seven ponies.  
B: What?! He is a little bastard, who can't do sh... How come he can be a white Ranger wannabe? Look, even Gambit is better than him!  
W: He might not be a smart dragon, but he is not a character to ignore. He nearly defeated three of the greatest evil guys in Equestria.  
B: Oh, an alien version of The Chicken from Family Guy, a handicapped black smog and a psycho bitch with Joker syndrome. W: Actually, I was talking about Tirek, Grogar and the Smooze. B: O...k, I'm not talking shit about Spike anymore. So, what are his skills?  
W: In G4 we know that he can dig up tunnels like a digging drill, even in the hardest types of soil, plus he can breathe magic fire up into the sky, creating fire pillars. Plus, his skin is hard as a diamond.  
B: But, even if it may seem really powerful, this little dragon 's greatest weakness is that he is a BABY! W: And as a baby, he is used to be overconfident about his skills, making him an easy target to his enemies. Plus, he's too kind and loyal to put up a serious fight. But his greatest fault is that he is greedy over all imaginations. There is why he transforms into Spikezilla, a ginormous version of himself. In this size, he is a death bringer fire-breathing machine. But just give him something that reminds him of Rarity, the unicorn he fell for and he'll be the cute little dragon of before. B: Four sharp word, Spike: you are a noob.

"Noooo!"

Spyro

W: When it comes to dragons, this one is the only one that can be all of these. Spyro the Dragon B: He was orphaned by the Nightmaster, known as Gnasty Gnarc, an emo wizard, and was raised into a family of dragonflies. That's some crazy shit.  
W: But then, years later the Nightmaster made sure he grew enough to put up a fight and came back to complete the mission, exterminate the dragons once and for all.  
B: So it was up to Spyro to save day. How? Flying and headbutting anything who stood in his way!  
W: However, his abilities are not just these. He is also able to use magical fire-breath to burn down his enemies to smithereens.  
B: How about the elements he can use?!  
W: I was getting there. As a Purple Dragon, he can use all the six Dragon Elements: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Earth and the almighty Convexity, his most powerful weapon, a mix of all elements. Alas, the Convexity is so powerful, that Spyro needs to rest after he did it,so it would make him an easy target to his enemies.  
B: This dragon 's other flaw is that he can be a little bit too... destructive with his skills. Look what happened when he tried to save his PMS evil girlfriend Cynder! W: In that occasion he created the Time Crystal, a dimensional cage where he slept and grew stronger along with Sparx and Cynder. B: Like a sloth in Vegeta's energy training room? W: With the only difference that this crystal cage is really fragile and it can break even with the least contact with dark energy. B: Do you think he's got the skills to put up a serious fight against Spike?  
W: As clear as rain. "Let's scoot, Sparx! We've got a lot to do. Do you think we're gonna get some rest?"

W: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. B: IT'S TIME FOR A DRAGON DEATH BATTLE!

It was a beautiful day, because Spyro got his dragonfly. "Whoooahh!" "Relax, Hunter, it's just a floating, scaredy-cat!" "You sure look happy, don't ye, Spyro? "  
"Well, it's not everyday that a dragon gets its dragonfly! "  
But, in the middle of the party, an earthquake shook everyone, as a huge hole was formed in the ground and a little dragon came out of it. "Wait a minute, this ain't Ponyville..." "Who are you, little shorty? Nobody invited you! This is an invitation - only party! ", roared Spyro.  
"Ugh... This is going to be one of those days... Well, time to show this bitch who's boss.", said calmly Spike.

FIGHT!

Spyro started ramming into the little dragon, but Spike dug up a hole and when the bigger dragon stopped searching for him, he used his fire-breath to create a fire pillar, who scorched lightly Spyro's wings. "Heh, you shall do better than that to get me, baby!", smirked Spyro, who blew a Wind Element fire into the hole, caught Spike., took it out of the hole and headbutt him into the chest. Spike rolled away, dropping a picture he had on the neck. Spyro opened it and complimented Spike about the white unicorn being next to him in the picture. Spike spit some blood and grunted "Leave Rarity alone..." "Heh, thanks for telling me the name of your fianc e, coz when I'm done with you, I'm going to date with her. If she likes little dragons like you, she'll ADORE me! ". Thus made Spike really mad: "No, you won't get her, coz she is MINE! ". As he said that, he grew ten stores higher, becoming Spikezilla. "I have a bad feeling about this. ", commented Spyro, really worried. He tried flying around the humongous dragon to find a weakspot, but not prevailed. Spikezilla started breathing fire, willing to burn down the adult dragon. This one reacted with an Earth Element attack; and, with a blast of mud, he died down the fire. The giant dragon was in trouble, so he used a water containing tower to block Spyro ... Who got stuck into the really bottom of the bottle. He then roared with all his might, not noticing that the bottle got first extremely cold, so cold it slippered beneath his claws, then it became scorching hot, burning a good part of Spikezilla 's indestructible skin, and finally it began buzzing with electric energy through the dragon, hitting his head really hard. The purple dragon was free, but it was for a short time. Infact Spikezilla hit Spyro really hard, making him bleed. While bleeding from his left front paw, the blood created a heart-shaped pool. Then Spike remembered the fire ruby he gave to Rarity for the Hearts &amp; Hooves Day. This made his eyes water and made him shrink back to his normal size. Spyro caught the moment to get away and aim at him. "Caught you, fishy fishy.", he said, as he used his Convexity beam to Spike, vaporizing it.  
"Whew. I shall get a rest after this.", he said, closing himself into the Time Crystal and starting a nap.

KO! * scene in which Spyro chomps the heart shaped ruby, Rarity comes out and falls for this dragon. *

B: This is gonna be fanfic material. W: Spike was harmless until he transformed into Spikezilla. After that, things got even worse. Being big doesn't mean also being strong and fast, like its rival. Also, Spike 's skills are only two: digging and using fire, while Spyro could count to a lot of skills, the most powerful of them all being the Convexity beam.  
B: Ratchet said that: Size does matter! W: The winner is Spyro the dragon.

Next time on Death Battle!

Poll! Choose your death battle between this four.

1\. Sonic and Tails are running in the Green Hill Zone, when they get hit by a falling boulder and drop all the seven Chaos Emeralds, who fly on a near cliff, on which a laughing red echidna stands, mocking Sonic. Alas, while he's laughing, a rope catches the jewels . "Are you alright, sugarcube? ", says a rough feminine south accented voice.

2.  
A purple unicorn writes a paper. "Dear Princess Celestia, friendship is magic. "

Vs.

"Tch... Friendship.. What a waste of time". Those are the words of a grumpy hooded girl.

3.  
Near to the Temple of the Great Emerald, a voluptuous bat is ready to attack. While she thinks about how to sneak in and steal the legendary emerald, a white unicorn came around there, guided by her magic and used her levitation magic to lift up the enormous gem. "That bitch must pay... ", grunted the white succubus, gritting her teeth.

4\. A witch starts a wind-up monkey and sings "Won't you join me, come and play..."

Vs.

"Yeh, who needs friends?" , said a Pony with a straight mane, before becoming insane. 


	4. Excuses and New Projects

Hey everyone, Gensokyo Storyteller here. I'm writing this because I have few news for you.

1\. My "Twilight vs Raven" and "Applejack vs Knuckles" Death Battles went missing. Light a candle for 'em.  
2\. Since I got no suggestions from you for the next Death Battles, I decided to do a few of brand new Death Battles.  
First , we got "Annie Leonhardt vs Ginormica". Up next, cowards , society outcasts and Pok mon!  
3\. If you got any ideas or suggestions, don't be afraid to write 'em in the comments of this upload.

Tomorrow, I might publish "Annie Lionhardt vs Ginormica". Keep me alive ! Getto daze!  
The Gensokyo Storyteller 


	5. Annie Leonhardt vs Ginormica

W: Giants: the bigger, the better.  
B: But these two are also hotter!

B: Annie Leonhardt, the smartest of the Titans W: And Ginormica, the giant protagonist of Monster vs Aliens.

B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle

Annie Leonhardt

Wiz: Annie Leonhardt is a graduate of the 104th Trainees Squad and a former member of Military Police Brigade

Boomstick: Thank god this was before tumblr came around.

Wiz: However she wasn t exactly the one to preserve humanity..

Boomstick: She was however shown to be loyal to her comrades despite being a lone wolf and being described she went through hell on earth

Wiz: Though it turns out that having being through hell on earth is quite the achievement as she has quite the interesting fighting style with things like kicks, throws and holds.

Boomstick: Including that god damn sweeping kick being able to knock down Eren &amp; Reiner without breaking a sweat!

Wiz: Also she s quite the expert with the 3D Maneuver Gear

Boomstick: The 3D what now?

Wiz: The Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear is a set of gear which allows great mobility with Titans in combat as i has Piston-shot grapple hooks and Iron Wire Propeller with Plug in Blades because the year 755 certainly had this technology.

Boomstick: My heart hurts.

Wiz: Annie then uses this 755 technology to grapple around abnormally better than most soldiers ranked 4th best and able to kill a Titan rank 8 Connie failed to dispose of.

Boomstick: However why bother with 3DMG and Martial Arts when you ve got a secret weapon like this chick has. Like Eren, Annie has the ability to transform into one of the most powerful Titans there ever was. Female Titan!

Wiz: Like Eren she has the ability to transform into a 14 meter titan version of herself. However she has added abilities to boot. Not only does she keep her same fighting style and have boosted stamina far more than any other titan shifter she can harden parts of her skin at will not only using this for attack

Boomstick: She can also use it to withstand an attack from Eren s titan form that is so powerful the pure pressure from it cause part of a wall to collapse!

Wiz: Also she has the regeneration abilities being able to heal any parts of her body that may have been cut off or wounded. However unlike other regenerators she can heal the chosen injuries at a much faster pace. However there s one flaw with this titan form as it encases Annie in a crystal and she s unfortunately stuck there

Boomstick: However with her traitor antics it s probably justice I mean she killed Gunther, that bitch!

Wiz: Also like any other titan her weakness is the nape so if she s hit by that she ll certainly experience quite the pain. However Annie is perfectly capable of protecting her weak point

Boomstick: Annie may be a backstabber but she s certainly nobody to mess around with..say if she s a female titan where s her female pa-

Wiz: She s 16!

Annie: I just want the weak, who do get swept along with the flow, to be considered human too.

Ginormica

W: Ah, being in your 20's in California... You being the promised bride of the wealthiest boy in your city. What can ever go wrong in a life like this? B: Oh yeah, being nearly crushed by a meteorite, which radiations makes you almost 50' tall.  
W: And that's what happened to Susan Murphy, AKA Ginormica.

W: Caught by the Government in 2008, she entered in touch with other monsters, who, after a crazy turn of events, accepted her into their family.  
B: Oh, I know them! B.O.B., also known as Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, (the Swampman's drunk brother) and Insectosaur. Aww, he's such a cute abomination! W: But we're not here for the backstory, so let's dig into the main part of our research: her skills and, alas, her weaknesses.  
B: The exact feet of how much she can lift is unknown, but is seen in the movie lifting up the top half of the hand of the massive alien robot for a long period of time also whilst placing her foot in-front of a sliding car at the edge of the broken bridge to stop it from falling in the river. She is also seen breaking the impenetrable force field that was holding her captive in Gallaxhar's Spaceship and also breaking many walls in a charging force. One could think of her as invincible because of being almost resistant to any physical or energy attack, but that is not proven in the movie, except from being hit by the massive meteorite and the ball of quantonium, making her still fit to stand up! She is also to switch her size from normal to giant in case of danger. W: Alas, while capable of such things, she can be a very open book. Infact, when losing her focus, she would lose her giantity. B: But this doesn't seem to be a problem for her. I mean, look! She has got the power of The Missing Link mixed with the brain of Dr Cockroach! W: In conclusion, everything any giant can do, she can do it better!

"Three weeks ago, if you were to ask me to fight a giant robot, I would have said "no can do". But I did it! Me! I'm still buzzing! Did you see how strong I was? There probably isn't a jar in this world I can't open!"

W: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.  
B: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Annie Leonhardt was walking through the mountains, when she sensed some energy around her. "This energy... You there!"  
"Huh? Me?", said a girl with platinum white hair.  
"Yeah, you! Your energy is too overwhelming, and I shall get rid of you, coz you might be one of those Titans. ", Annie said, holding her gears ready.

FIGHT!

Annie fired the grapple hooks toward Susan. However, she ended up punching Annie to the ground. She got back up, but the white haired punched her down again. "Get off of me, you crazy bitch".

Annie, however, wasn t phased as she fired a grapple hook to a tree and back to Susan and stabbed her yet again. "How disappointing" commented the blondie.

Her rival just got straight back up from that and clenched her fists, not before taunting her rival.

"If it's a battle you want, a goddamn battle you'll have. "

Annie fired back the grapple hooks and begins slashing away at Susan but she kept blocking with her fists. However Annie jumped behind her and slashed her back and then sweep kicks her to the ground.

"This was just a scratch!" Susan stood up, became Ginormica and punched Annie away , severely damaging her . The blonde girl tried to slash at her, but the giantess hopped back . Knowing that this was her energy source, Annie took a step back. "You ve won your bet, but this is where my bet begins.."

Annie ended up going berserker titan and smashed Ginormica back. "Prepare to die, you white haired bitch! ", she shouted.  
"I wouldn't be that sure. And, by the way, the name is Ginormica.", she mocked her rival and started to smash at her legs, even tearing one off. However the Female Titan then smashed her down and regenerated her leg.

Ginormica stood up to breathe, thinks "Hey, but didn't Dr Cockroach show me how these things work? Their weakpoint is... In the neck!" then, with her last hope, shrank back to normal, grabbed Annie's gears "Here goes nothing! " and began climbing on the Female Titan s body, until reaching her nape. However Annie knew better and started to defend her weak point. Susan missed the nape but stabbed the Female Titan s arm with one of those blades , before she could use her Crystallization, throw her to the ground, make her other blade fly off and grab her.

Annie opened her mouth, willing to eat the defenseless girl. But, when everything seemed to be over, the other blade hit the Titan's nape, weakening her.  
"Sorry, but my death is not today." smirked the normal girl, as she got back to her Ginormic form and punched Annie in the forehead with all her might , making her cranium break and popping her brains out, killing her on the spot.

As the Female Titan fell, Ginormica whimpered about all the blood coming out from her rival's head.  
"Ewww... Stickier than excepted. "

KO!

Boomstick: *sings* Annie s the prey, Ginormica s the hunter!

Wiz: Annie may have had the more amount of experience, but ever heard about the art of getting by ? That was the case here. The Female Monster was able to withstand any forms Annie had with ease because she thought before hitting, something that Annie didn t do, thus payed with her life.

Boomstick: But even then Annie has been shown to protect her weak point (the nape) quite well. Her reflects were sharp, but not too much to keep up with Ginormica 's ruse.

Wiz: Not to mention Annie s healing factor didn t apply toward her brain so all it would take is a charged punch in the brain and... Boom. No more Annie.

Boomstick: Annie wasn t berserk enough for Ginormica.

Wiz: The winner is Ginormica.

Next time on Death Battle

A yellow pegasus with pink hair was talking care of some critters, singing an happy tune in her beautiful voice. Suddenly, a pipe came out of the ground and then a slender man in a green suit jumped out of it. "Let's-a Go ", he said in a annoyed way. 


	6. Luigi vs Fluttershy

Wiz : Coward characters, they can either help you from behind or betray you. Boomstick: Oh yeah, that Porky... Stupid jerk... By the way, we are talking of :

Fluttershy, Ponyville's timid animal caretaker,

W: And Luigi, Mario's spotlightless younger brother.

B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Luigi

B: You got to get the feels for this guy. Why, you may ask? Because he's Luigi! Back from the dead against that fuckin foxy genius. W: As one of the Seven Stars' chosen children, Luigi is destined to do many great things. And, you know what, he's completely lived up to that lofty destiny. Yet, no matter what happens, Luigi will always be remembered as Mario's player two.  
B: But Luigi doesn't seem to mind, he does what he needs to help his brother. Because he loves and looks up to him . I wish my brother was good like him. W: Luigi is timid, kind, and quite. He is the bravery, to Mario's courage. Even if terrified, he continues to follow his brother into battle time after time. B: Heck, he's even saved him three times , and Princess Peach on his own. Yeah, Luigi maybe a coward, but that doesn't seem to stop him from being the hero he needs to be.

W: Luigi, like his brother, is a master acrobat. Double jumps, triples jumps, he can also slow himself down decently with his famous Luigi scuttle jump. He can do front slips, diving rolls, and hand stands. Now Luigi isn't as acrobatic as his big brother, being unable to do the famous Mario wall jump, and he can't jump as far as his big brother . He makes up for that with his much higher vertical jumps. He fights with clumsy yet fast and powerful jabs and kicks. The green guy, like his brother, is super strong, as shown by the fact that he can toss castles and even mountains. Not only he's strong but also durable, he can jump from hundreds of feet, grunt in slight pain then continue running along like nothing happened. B: Not only that but he was tossed into space by Bowser. And I know you're saying "But Boomstick, the Luma magic gave the bros the ability to survive in space" That is daaaamn WRONG. Mario, and Luigi where blasted by Kamek and thrown into space before Rosalina gave the bros. the Luma magic needed to travel from galaxy to galaxy.

W: Luigi, however, doesn't just fight physically, he brings numerous power ups into battle. For this Death Battle we'll be using the Luigi power ups, such as the the thunder hand techniques, which allow Luigi to manipulate electricity, the Red Star, that makes him glide even at very greater heights, the Ice Flower, that makes his enemies in harmless icicles. B: He also carries with him a flash light, which he can charge to blind creatures and stun ghost, and the famous Poltergust 5000, a ghost laying vacuum cleaner. What the fu-  
W: He also wields a hammer, which he can use to crush his enemies, and create earthquakes. Finally, Luigi wields the negative zone. After years spent living in Mario's shadow Luigi has learned to utilize a form of dark energy. The negative zone has random effects, from stopping flight, to phantom damage.

B: If Luigi has any weaknesses it's his over reliance on Mario. While Luigi is a great hero on is own, he prefers to be the sidekick, and uses Mario's nature, to bolster his confidence. He may be able to run faster then his brother, but Luigi slips and slides because of this. And finally Luigi is a coward preferring to let Mario do the heavy lifting in their adventures. That's not being coward...

W: But for all that Luigi is no push over, he's saved Mario on three separate occasions. Saved Princess Peach, found the Final Grand Galaxy, defeated Bowser, The Koopalings, and Bowser Jr., stopped the dimension buster Demensio, defeated and captured King Boo TWICE. And finally most impressively, he doesn't let his girlfriend get kidnapped every other day.

B: So watch out for this mean green machine, because he might just shock you.

"I'm-a Luigi, number one!"

Fluttershy

B: Seriously, another pony? W:And not just any pony. Fluttershy is the quite, cowardly, timid, but most importantly kind Animal Caretaker of Ponyville. She sees the goodness in all creatures, and will go to any extent to show them love , or defend them.  
B: What if Pocahontas was a pony.  
W:After dropping out of Flight School, literally and figuratively, she ended up in a forest, after learning she has the unique ability to communicate with animals, and thus gaining her cutie mark. She left Cloudsdale, and took up residence in Ponyville, where she refined her skills. B: Fluttershy may not look act and talk like much. But there's more to this pony then what meets the eye. W: First of all, she's a veterinary master, having helped heal to many animals to count over the course of her career. She also has comparable design KNOWLEDGE to Rarity. While she may not have Rarity's skill level, she is however a master knitter.  
B: Oh, green is not your colour now, eh, bitch?

W: Physically she's not all that impressive, her bucks can't even knock over a vase. And her wing power is subpar at best. Fluttershy is everything short of being the weakest member of the mane six.  
B: Except, if she gets mad, then things change, she goes from being one of the weakest of her friends to a ball of pure rage, easily over powering Rainbow Dash, and even a large brown bear, with flight speed comparable to Rainbow. That's new to me.  
W: She also has one of the single most powerful moves in the Mane Six. The Stare.  
B: The -what now? W: The Stare. Now this may not seem like much, but this hypnotic ability has made Dragons, a Cockatrice, bats... Pretty much everything, and everybody has fallen under her unyielding glare. Well except for, of course, the God of Chaos, Discord.

B: If Fluttershy has one weaknesses it's her personality. She's a coward, and she's more then willing just run away from fights. And heck even if she gets hurt, it usually takes a lot of prodding before Fluttershy reveals her true strength.

W: But if that's the only weaknesses Fluttershy has, then just watch out because she might just make you "LOVE HER!"

"I'm the world champ, y'know, I bet you can't beat me. *squee* "

W: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all B: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

A yellow pegasus with pink hair was talking care of some critters, singing an happy tune in her beautiful voice. Suddenly, a pipe came out of the ground and then a thin man in a green suit jumped out of it. "Let's-a Go ", he said in a annoyed way. As he landed, all the critters ran away, scared. "Oh don't you worry, little guys, Momma Fluttershy is going to teach a lesson to this big bad meanie. "

FIGHT!

Luigi ran straight at the pink maned pony. The pony was completely paralyzed in fear, she saw a flash of white when the green man kicked her in the head, before landing to lightning fast jabs. Luigi jumped over her head landing gently behind her, he grabbed her tail and spin her around "So Long!", he yelled, throwing her into her tree house. He chased after her into the house. Fluttershy looked up as the man scuttle jumped through the smashed wall.

"Get away", she cried running through the house and diving through her window and into the air. Luigi speared her and the two crashed into the ground, rolling to a stop in the back of her home. Luigi ran into distance before starting throwing wild punches and kicks pulling Fluttershy into the Cylclone of kicks and punches. "Wha-hooo!" He ended throwing his arms and legs into an X shape, sending the pony flying.

Luigi squated flames circled around his feet, Fluttershy was completely frozen in terror. "Boom!" Luigi rocketed straight at Fluttershy. Fluttershy watched in horror as a white bunny bounced in front of her "Angel, no!" She screamed. Luigi smashed head first into the bunny, creating a cloud of red mist. "You, you big dumb MEANIE!" Fluttershy shot straight Luigi the two rocketed through a tree. She pushed Luigi into the ground and arced up to the sky. "Mama Mia" Luigi groaned shaking his head. Fluttershy twisted around and shot towards Luigi.

Luigi's fist slammed into her chin. Fluttershy twisted and turned as she shot straight up, flames making it impossible to make out how high she is. Luigi dug in his overalls and pulled out a bright red star. High above the flames started to go out, Fluttershy's wings popped open stopping her abruptly.

Her eyes locked onto Luigi, flying straight towards him. His hat was forest green, along with his overalls. She shot through a cloud quickly, and with a sharp kick sent a bolt of lightning down. "Owie!" Luigi Cried falling towards the earth. Fluttershy smashed into him, he turned just in time to get smashed again, he felt her crash into his back several times.

Luigi watched as she turned on him and stood up. Luigi created a gun with his right hand, using his pointer and middle finger. A stroke of thunder arched into Fluttershy, the pony flew to the left of Luigi. He tracked her as she made her way back in his direction "Luigi's..." Fluttershy rocketed straight at Luigi before his finger tip crackled with electricity. "Bang bang". A beam of electricity arched into Fluttershy. The pegasi created a curve straight down, crashing back first into earth, digging a large trench, as she slid five feet.

Luigi followed after, but, just as he was about to hit the ground, he pulled out a blue flower. But, before he could provide of the Ice Flower powers, he got hit by a powerful uppercut, the gentle pony now entering a state of pure rage. Before he could land, Fluttershy opened up a can of punches and kicks, also slamming him from a side to another. After she was done, she used the same Cyclone he used on her, before sending him in air, where she continued her can of punches until Luigi was blown away with a pure strength hit. Eventually she waited until he began to fall to say "Don't worry, mister, I know you are tired... It's time to go to bed". As she said that she landed a powerful kick into his neck, beheading him.

As she landed to the ground with both the body and the head, some critters gathered round to Fluttershy to check if she was fine. "Oh, I totally forgot about your lunch time" and threw the headless corpse to her critters "Enjoy your meal, you guys worth it. "

KO!

Boomstick: Ohhh my god! Who would have thought that the cutest things are also the scariest ones? Wiz: Even though Luigi had the upper hand in this, his boldness and easy -come demeanour showed Fluttershy a really good part of his plan.  
B: Things got even worse for the Green Thunder when he accidentally killed her bunny Angel. She changed her tactic from defensive and willing to just run away to insane and willing for his destruction. W: Also, we already saw that Luigi is no master of calmness, he's much more impulsive than thinking.  
B: Well, look at the good side, he will never have flutters in his stomach anymore. W: The winner is Fluttershy.

Next time on Death Battle

Eevee's cry before the evolution jingle. 


End file.
